1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted control apparatus for performing a control in accordance with a voice command.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been provided a car navigation apparatus that outputs a conversational operating instruction by means of a screen or a voice to assist the key entry of a command by a user (for example, patent document 1).
Moreover, a car navigation apparatus that can directly receive a command by a voice in a command execution mode while it does not display an operating procedure, has also been provided as a method capable of entering a command more quickly by entering a conversational command.
[Patent Document] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-97719
However, when a command by a voice (hereinafter referred to as “voice command”) is entered to a car navigation apparatus, depending on user's vocal conditions (for example, the level of voice uttered by a user), the car navigation apparatus cannot recognize the voice in some cases. In these cases, the user cannot understand which of the following reasons makes it impossible for the car navigation apparatus to recognize the voice and hence is embarrassed: a voice command is improperly issued; vocal conditions are not good; and further, the apparatus is not operated because a switch for performing voice recognition is not pressed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle mounted control apparatus that can inform a user about the state of recognition of a voice command uttered by the user in such a way that the user can easily understand the state of recognition.